Improbable, Not Impossible
by SilverCatClaws
Summary: Penny moves out, leaving her apartment vacant, But not for long. THIS IS A SELF-INSERT STORY AND I HATE MYSELF FOR IT. R&R I guess.


_**A/N** lol nearly two in the morning fic go. SARAH THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GO WATCH STAR TREK AND LEAVE ME ALONE FOR AN HOUR BORED._

It had been mutual. Penny had been perfectly fine in every way. She felt bad that it was over but the time they had spent together had been fun. The situation she was most sad about, however, was moving away. Despite herself she was going to miss Halo/Wii Bowling/Thai night. She was going to miss competitive kite flying and comic book store runs. She was going to miss the four sorry little men next door. She chucked to herself as she packed a box of clothes. Another one for Leonard to bring down the stairs, past the broken elevator. She sighed, she had to leave.

This was her big break.

She had been offered a spot on a promising new drama. The show was destined to take off at any moment so the offer had been to good to pass up. The generous salary was more then enough to cover the cost of moving, and a new apartment.

"Heck, It's enough to cover a new wardrobe!" she thought as she glanced around to the boxes piled up around her. She sat down on her sheetless bed and glanced around the room. Hauntingly empty. Pulling a marker from her back pocket she reached to the nearest box and scrawled "Skirts". Topping it again she picked up the box with a little difficulty and shuffled slowly towards her front door.

-------------

It had been mutual. And maybe, Yeah he was going to miss her, but it's what has best for both of them. He could live without waking up to the smell of her hair and he could make breakfast for himself on Wednesdays. He probably wouldn't see the inside of her bedroom ever again after she left. He might not ever see the inside of _any _girls bedroom ever again after she left. But yeah. This was what was best for them both. She'd worked hard for this opportunity and he wasn't about to let her stick around for him.  
"We were just kidding ourselves anyway" He mused as he walked across the hall to her door. He knocked thrice and waited for her to open the door.

Slowly it fell open to reveal Penny bending with tape over the last box, closing it up.

"Hey Leonard, I'm almost done, will you take this downstairs for me?" She asked, finishing with the packing tape and gently kicking the box towards Leonard.

"Yeah Penny, sure". He bent over the box and lifted it. It wasn't very heavy and for a second, he almost thought that he might impress Penny by carrying the "super heavy box".

Waddling out the door, the pair headed for the stairs, only to find the three other incredibly intelligent guys standing in the doorway. Penny motioned for Leonard to set the box down for a moment.

First she took Raj's hands and shook them gently in a "good luck" sort of motion. Raj nodded and smiled in appreciation. She turned her body to Sheldon and tried her _very best _to salute in typical vulcan fashion, however just couldn't seem to wrap her fingers around in the right direction. Sheldon sighed in disapproval before correctly saluting, fingers split and said "The airspace occupying the apartment will not be as... pleasant as you".

"Sheldon, you're kidding, you love airspace" she said waving her hand in his direction.

"Well, it certainly is much more quiet then a human being" he said. Leonard scowled at him and he added hastily "We'll miss you"

She rolled her eyes and turned finally to Howard, who threw himself at her, latching his arms around her thin frame.

"Do you really need to go?!" He wailed.

"Yes Howard, I really need to go. Right... now" She pried herself away from his grasp and faced him again. "You'll find someone" He nodded his head as she turned back to Leonard.

"Shall we go?"

They traipsed down multiple flights of stairs in semi-comfortable silence until finally arriving on the bottom floor. Leonard set the last box down on the floor and motioned to the moving van just outside the glass doors.

"Looks like your ride to the big time has arrived" He said, looking at her.

"Nah" she said, flashing a train ticket "This is my ride, you didn't expect me to ride in the back of the truck did you" She giggled and punched him in the arm

"Heh yeah, taking the train in style while the big brawly moving men do all the heavy lifting for you hm? You're a movie star already"

"Awww, Come here" She said, leaning in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too, Good luck out there"

She picked up her box, (which made it painfully obvious the box was as light as possible" and headed towards the moving van, out the glass doors. Leonard turned and heady for the stairs. One last look, a wave, and she was gone.

He climbed the stairs quietly and made his way into the apartment, flopping his body down on the couch.

"Rough dude" Raj stated as they all took their usual places around the television.

"I take it you were still harboring feelings for Penny"

"No Sheldon, of course not" Said Leonard, laying the sarcasm on extra thick, perhaps just so Sheldon would understand.

Howard looked slightly pensive before piping up with a pleasant. "I wonder what the _next_ neighbor will be like". Everybody groaned.

--------------

A week and a half later, they found out.

The new neighbor's arrival was marked with the sound of moving men moving up and down the stairs, and when they cracked open the door a bit, they could see only two boxes. One marked "Sci-Fi Memorablia" and the other marked "Skirts".

_**a/N** As Sarah has probably guessed already, if she's read this far, this is a not bad story idea that's going to end up bad because:  
1. I can't write  
2. I'm lazy  
and 3. It's going to be a self insert, and I'm going to want to shoot myself. (Luckily, an upside to this being a crap ass self insert story, the myself character will have flaws, as amazing as I am, I'm not a mary sue)  
Trust me, I tried to stop myself, I tried. but eventually, I had to write this shit down, or I was going to go crazy.  
R&R I guess D :_


End file.
